


A Birthday Present

by Cescky



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/pseuds/Cescky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Grantaire's Birthday, and even when Enjolras is a failure in the kitchen he's there trying to cook something for R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Sorry for all the mistakes you might encounter.

Enjolras frowned while reading his recipe book. He really wasn't a good cooker. He could do some recipes his friends have teach them, but whenever he follows a recipe it seems the world plot against him and nothing goes as planed. "How difficult can be to follow a recipe" one could ask. Well, following the recipe was the easy part. The hard part was to make it taste like something a human can eat.

Enjolras sighed loudly. Well, he was on time to put his self-made recipe book away and just go and buy something for Grantaire's birthday. But it didn't feel right.  
He's been dating Grantaire for some months, and this was his first brithday they could celebrate as a couple. For that same reason he felt he /had/ to do something special.

He was trying to bake a cake Courfeyrac did once since he remembers very well Grantaire's expression when he tried it that time. He couldn't remember what exactly they were celebrating but he does remember asking Courf to write the recipe down on his book in hopes he could do it one time for Grantaire.

Good thing was if he really achieve making the cake it was most likely it would taste as Courf cake, bad thing was, it was written by Courf. So, he left some side notes after every instruction like "don't look away thinking of your speeches because the CAKE COULD BURN AND TASTE LIKE GIRAFFE". 

He sighed once more. 

He had bought all the ingredients. He had to do it! There's no other way around. So he start taking all out and started with the eggs. He found hard to make the Yolk not get mixed by the white part; and as Courf notes says "If you don't do this correctly you fucked up all the cake ;)" He took a bit too long to do this correctly, and he already felt exhausted of that cake. He thought maybe he still was in time to stop his actions. He could just mix the eggs once more and eat some eggs really fast and run to the store, but no. He couldn't. He had already in mind Grantaire's happy face when he tries the cake he couldn't just leave that be. 

With another sigh he read the rest of the recipe. He was supposed to mix the white part till it becomes less liquid. He did so worried he was doing it well, and then continue the recipe. He was almost to the end of mixing everything when he noticed Courf never wrote down why he had to mix the white part of the eggs. That ONE PART that could fuck up the whole cake. He frowned making a face; also Courf wrote about mixing one of the Yolks, but never wrote about the two other Yolks left?? Did that means that should be on the cake or not?

He had to decide. It was too late now to regret doing the cake, and he wasn't really in the mood of throwing all his effort to the bin (which he had sadly done in the past). He decided going for only 1 yolk and then mix the white part with the rest of the ingredients, and he was finally done with mixing!

He smiled softly, well, how badly could be the rest now? Till he found out that Courf wrote the temperature but not the time. It was at that second he decided to never ask Courf again about recipes.

He made the quick decision of putting the cake in the oven for 30 minutes and then see how well it was cook. He smile once more feeling nothing was as bad as he expected till he saw the mess the kitchen was now thanks for his cooking. He decided to clean first the table and floor and then the many plates and bowls he had used for the cake. 

He was almost done he smell something. It was his cake! But it kind of smell like burn cake. He ran to the oven to see that the upper part of the cake was burn but the rest of the cake was just a disguisting liquid. He tried to take the cake out to put it on the down part of the oven burning himself not once but twice, making him scream in pain and frustration. Stupid cake! Why did it has to be so difficult. Breathing hard he finally got to put the cake on the down part of the oven and he decided to make the temperature lower so it won't keep burning on the top.

At this point he felt his cake was hopeless and it will most likely end on the bin. But he couldn't but wait. He nurse his burned fingers who were starting to be really painful and waited.

Two more tries and the cake was looking actually good! (now the real question was if it was tasty or not.) He put the cake out (burning himself once more) and wonder where he could taste it without making it look horrible. 

But he had no time, he heard the door open, and Grantaire talk to someone, Enjolras tried to clean the flour out of his clothes and ran to the door to find out Grantaire wasn't alone. He was with Éponine who has a cake on her hands. He frowned he felt so stupid, surely Éponine cake was better than his own stupid self-made disaster. (that still look pretty burned on top). 

\- So happy to see me? - Grantaire laugh moving to Enjolras mocking his frowning face and giving him a sweet but short kiss.

\- Happy birthday - he whispered almost in a monotone way. 

\- Oh! You do remember - Grantaire kept joking hugging him tight. Till he noticed something, a smell. - Wait...- he sniffed. - I smell something nice! 

\- NO! Is nothing is probably Éponine's cake. - Enjolras said quickly having already in mind the idea of throwing his cake to the bin.

\- Oh...You don't fool me, it smells like corn cake! - he said smiling widely.

\- I don't know what you're talking about - Enjolras asked hoping Éponine will help but she was just smiling like there was nothing going on.

\- You did corn cake for me?! - Grantaire started more excited he couldn't believe Enjolras cooked for him since Enjolras didn't really enjoy to cook at all.

\- I don't kn--- But Enjolras couldn't stop his boyfriend to enter the kitchen and see in the middle of the table a tiny yellow cake which was burn on the top but still smell delicious.- Oh my god.. - he started

Enjolras looked down feeling stupid and ashamed - I'm not a good cooker, I'm sorry.. - he whispered. But his words were stopped by Grantaire's hug and kisses over his face making him frown even more.

\- Let's try it!! - Grantaire said smiling widely.

\- It is burned - Enjolras answered not too happy about it

\- Only on top! Can I try it? - Grantaire said like a tiny boy.

\- It's your cake - Enjolras rolled his eyes while Grantaire was about to cut it but was stopped by Éponine.

\- Hey big boy we gotta sing for your birthday first, right?

\- Oh yeah right - Grantaire said actually wishing more to eat the cake than to hear the song. After the song was done, with a loud Éponine and a shy voice by Enjolras he was almost cutting the cake once more when Éponine interrupt.

\- What about the rest of les Amis? Can we wait for them? -

\- Ughhh Éponine let me eaaat! I'm starving - he complained and the girl laughing let him cut 3 slices. Enjolras frowned when they were about to eat. He wished really hard the cake wasn't tasting like a Giraffe. He tried it and discovered, it was actually really nice. He looked into Grantaire's eyes who was enjoying the cake way too much and eating it fast. Enjolras felt warm and happy inside.

Half of the cake was gone when Grantaire hug Enjolras tight.

\- Thanks for cooking for me... 

\- Happy Birthday Taire.. - He whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own disaster:
> 
> http://peterchenshaw.tumblr.com/post/129785944681/disaster-of-cake-that-inspired-me-to-write-a


End file.
